


In to the night

by Felinafullstop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: Adrien's father is going out late at night, what is that man up to? Can Adrien keep his daytime routine together and investigate at night?





	In to the night

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't really talk about my personal life. It's a strange and funny and weird thing. Sometimes you have a conversation with someone and the paparazzi snaps a picture of you and people decide you're dating. If I try to answer everything people say, I would be up all night." - Tracee Ellis Ross

They run along the rooftops. "Tired yet kitty?" Ladybug teases Cat Noir as she leaps over him to the next building. "I can slow down if it will help you!"

"Not a chance M'Lady!" He calls after running as fast as he can to catch up. She's smaller and arguably agiler, and Cat Noir doesn't mind at all. Chasing her is all he's ever done, all he knows, and it embarrasses him to no end that if he ever caught her ...he would not know what to do with her once she was in his paws.

This has been their MO, their status quo, just the way things are. It is a dance, this race, leaping building to building, moving across Paris under the cover of night. Keeping close together while being worlds apart. He doesn't know anything about her, but he wishes he did. 

He'd asked her to patrol with him, but they both know that's not what this is, he's sure. Just being in her company helps him feel freer than he's ever felt. It's the closest to loving her he can get, and he'll take it.

The stars glitter above them as they dance in the early morning hours of Paris across the rooftops. Chances are she is his age, and like him, out of the house while their parents sleep. 

Ladybug suddenly stops on a roof ahead of him, not moving further, not taking more ground. Cat Noir leaps onto a gargoyle on the roof next to her kneeling down low, hands between his feet. "What is it, M'Lady? Something wrong?" 

"I'm...not sure." Cat Noir looks down to where she is looking. A white car pulls up in front of the Louvre. "That's Gabriel Agreste's car." She looks at Cat Noir and shrugs. "It's nearly four in the morning. What's he doing here?" 

"Think it's actually him?" He genuinely has no idea. Why would his father be out so early in the morning? Is only one of the many questions flitting through his head.

The driver got out of the car, a woman, who rounds the front to come to the rear passenger side of the vehicle and open the door. Indeed his father steps out and onto the sidewalk giving a curt nod to Natalie, the driver, who closes the door behind him and waits with the car. "Very strange." They've left him home alone? Well ...that they know.

Ladybug nods. "But not illegal I guess?" She kneels down "Maybe he's doing something for his work?" She shrugs "I don't know him very well to know if this is unusual or not." 

"But you said it yourself this guy never leaves the house." He pointed out. Can he recall when the last time his father did leave the house was? When he was 'The Collector' he hadn't been out since. Noir hopped down beside her and smiled. 

"That I knew of at that time." she points out to him looking up to meet his eyes atop the gargoyle. "Look I don't know what he does in his off time, or at night. I just know he doesn't go out much during the day." she frowns and looks back at Mr. Agreste as he enters through a door that is opened by, what appears to be, security from the inside. 

"I'm sure it's fine M'Lady..." he checked the time on his staff. "It's about time you were getting home....don't want you turning into a pumpkin." He winks at her with a bright smile. 

Checking her own clock Ladybug nodded. "Yeah, my secret identity has some place to be later today, and sleep sounds lovely. I'll make sure not to lose my shoe on the way out." She casts him a wink that causes blood to pool in his cheeks he's sure. He looks away, and she looks back at the Gallery the man had entered. She looks reluctant to go, but he needs her to so he can figure this out. To find out what his father is doing. 

"I'll watch him." Cat Noir smiled. "Don't worry if something comes up... I'll call ya." 

She nodded reaching out to put one of his black ears between her thumb and finger and rubbing gently. He can feel it, strange as that sounds, his ears and tail are not merely parts of his costume, they are extensions of himself until they are taken off. The thought that she removes his tail more often than he'd like to be comfortable with flitters through his mind briefly. "Thanks, kitty." He purrs gently in response as she lets him go, but he gives her a curt nod of understanding.

"You're welcome." He watched her turn and rush off briefly, but turned his attention back to the building his father is in. "What are you doing?" he sighed and hopped down off the Gargoyle to stand on the roof. "Talk about confusing." He yawns but settles in, he's got plenty of time. 

Plenty of time turns into 90 minutes and it's nearing 6:30 and the sun is cresting on the horizon. "Gotta get home." He stands up and gives the car a final look. His father exits the side door he entered from and makes for the car. "Really gotta get home." He says to himself and bolts off in the direction of his house. 

He beats his father home just barely. "Plagg claws in," he says as he turns closing the window. This costume fades and the small feline Kwami appears to float beside him. 

"Long night?" Plagg looks Tired to Adrien who nods solemnly. 

"Get something to eat," Adrien suggests softly. A knock comes to the door.

"Adrien I'm coming in," Natalie says as the door opens. She blinks looking him up and down. "Oh, you're already dressed, well, good. Come downstairs for breakfast, it's nearly time for school." She gives him a look and he nods gently. 

"Right there." He assures and grabs his bag off the small couch in his room. Natalie vanishes into the hall as Plagg floats up beside him. "This is gonna be a long day." He hefts the bag over his shoulder and sighs. 

"Sorry." Plagg eats the whole bite of cheese he's holding and floats to Adrien's backpack. "Anything I can do?" 

Adriend nods. "Sleep...get your energy back." he moves out into the hallway. "May need you later." Pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

"May need what later?" His father's voice booms in his ears. 

Adrien thinks fast holding up his phone. "My phone, of course, we have a field trip today...to the natural history museum." he smiles.

His father scans him, looking him up and down but gives a curt nod. "Respect their rules," he says sternly. "If they do not allow photos do not take them." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Come down to breakfast." 

"Sure dad." Adrien falls in step with his father as they go down the stairs together toward the dining room. 

When they sit down to breakfast his father reads the paper. Adrien pulls out a school notebook, he's argued successfully to look at homework notes at breakfast if his father will also read the paper. 

He eats his omelet quietly and studies his notes, he does have an English test first period before the field trip. He manages to, while using his napkin, palm some cheddar cheese into his lap for Plagg who gives him a dirty look from his lap from just under the table cloth. He smiles down at him but leans forward and takes another bite. 

"Is it good?" His father is peering over his paper. 

Between chews, Adrien nods until he can swallow, "Yeah I like the peppers this time." He smiles at his father briefly but goes back to his notes. He wants to get through this day, he has too much to do tonight, and perhaps he needs to find time to nap at some point.


End file.
